A Hacker's Life Never Ends-WatchDogs Fanfic
by TheDarkNexus
Summary: Aiden Pearce Thought He Was Done With His Life Of Hacking Until A Group Of Fixers Decide Otherwise And Decide To Attack Him...
1. Prolouge

Prolouge- *Dialing* "I'm Bleeding Out Here You?" "I'm Fine..." -Transition-

(10 Minutes Prior) Aiden Pearce AKA: The Vigilante. Approached The

Lighthouse Door. "This Has To Be Where Damien Is After Shutting Down ctOS And Causing A Blackout."

Aiden Looked Up And Saw That The Lighthouse Still Had Power. He Walked Inside And Walked Up Some Stairs

To His Right He Came A Ladder And Climbed It To A Hatch. He Opened It. "There He Is." Aiden Thought "Damien.."

"Aiden! How Could You...That Was My Data And You Leaked It All To The Public!" Damien Yelled. "It's Over Damien"

Aiden Pulled Out A Gun Damien Stepped Back "I'm Done Taking Orders, I See A Problem I Eliminate It." "But..." Damien

Started "Ah, Ah, Ah..." Aiden Looked To The Right And Jordi Walked Up Gun In Hand. "What Is This Jordi?" Aiden Seethed

"Sorry Pearce, New Contract Give Me The Gun Make It Easy." Aiden Dropped The Gun And Kicked It Away. Jordi Shook

His Head "Good..." Aiden Pulled Out His Phone "Hey! Phone To" Then In A Split Second The Lighthouse Light Exploded Time

Slowed As Glass Flew Everywhere. The Three Were Pushed To The Railing Aiden Disarmed Jordi And Threw Him Over The

Railing. Damien Dove For The Gun On The Platform Aiden Turned And Shot Damien In The Head. Aiden Sighed As He Lowered

His Gun. He Looked To The Platform Below Them Where Jordi Had Fallen. Blood Was There But He Himself Was Gone.

-Transition- (2 Hours Later) *Dialing* I'm Bleeding Out Here, You?" "I'm Fine..." Aiden Replied "Your Friend Maurice Gave

A Location That's Where He Is..." (3 Hours Later) Aiden Walked Out Of The Garage Leaving Behind Damien ctOS,Blume

Everything. "He Can Live With His Demon's" Aiden Said As He Walked Away From Maurice. He Walked Up To His Car And Got In

He Hesitated To Start The Car. Aiden Looked Ahead And Sighed. "How Have I Hurt Along The Way?, Having Jacks Afraid Of Me,

Almost Getting Bedbug Killed, Forcing Nicky To Move Away, And For What? To Avenge Lena's Death...I Don't Know Who I Am

Anymore.." He Started The Car, Backed Up And Drove Away. *Dialing* "Hey Nicky... Call Me When You Get This."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Lost- Aiden Walked Down The Street After Just Getting Off The Phone With Nicky. *Ringing* Aiden Took Out

His Phone. "Aiden..." "Hello?" Aiden Responded In Curiousity. "Aiden...I Need Your Help..." "Nicky?! I'm Coming Hold On!"

Aiden Hung Up And Started Tracing The Call. He May Have Been In Hiding For The Past 2 Years Doesn't Mean He Hadn't Kept Up On

His Skills. "Got You Bastard." Aiden Ran To A Parked Car And Unlocked It. He Started The Car And Sped Away. As Aiden Pulled

Up To The Warehouse He Heard Nicky Inside. "This Is It Boy's He's Here." Aiden Got Out Of The Car And Ran To The Right

He Hacked The Garage Door To Open. As Soon As It Opened All The Way The Fixers Started Shooting The Car. It Blew Up

The Fixers Moved To Investigate The Car For The Body. Aiden Turned Away And Went Through The Door. "Here Aiden!"

He Ran Through The Warehouse And Found An Office Before He Opened It He Heard Jacks Say. "Uncle?..." Aiden Stopped.

"Wait..." He Thrust The Door Open To Find A TapePlayer. "Dammit!" *Clap, Clap, Clap* Aiden Turned To See The Fixers

Surround Him, The Leader Of This "Little" Group Walked Toward Aiden. "Well Done...Aiden" "You Bastard" Aiden Said Coldly.

"Come Now Don't Be So Harsh." The Leaders Smile Vanished. "You're Big In The Hacker Community...And We Want That "Little"

Just Little Bounty On Your Head." "Good Luck With That" Aiden Growled. "Ok...(Talking To Crew) You Know What To Do."

Two Guy's Came Up Behind Aiden And Held His Arms. Time Slowed Down As The Leader Pulled Out A Gun And Shot Aiden In

Gut. Aiden Grunted And Fell To The Ground. Aiden Clutched His Stomach. "It Must Have Gone Clean Through..." He Thought

He Hauled Himself Up As The Group Went Outside Leaving The Leader And Aiden Alone. The Leader Looked At Aiden.

"You Have Alot Of Strength In You" Aiden Stared At Him In Rage "I'm In No Condition To Fight This Guy But He's Full Of Himself,

He Thinks He Has Me." The Pipe By Them Exploded The Leader Fell Over And Aiden Sprinted To The Door As He Opened It A

Fixer Hit Aiden Across The Face And He Fell Over. His Vision Was Getting Fuzzy As Fixers Tied Him Up He Forgot About The Pain In

His Stomach As He Slipped Into Unconsciousness.


End file.
